Joystick assemblies are known. A known joystick has a shaft, which can be moved by a user, and electronics, which can sense the position of the shaft. Some known types of joysticks employ optical elements to sense a position of the shaft. Other known types of joysticks employ magnetic elements to sense a position of the shaft.
Some known types of joysticks employ a restoring force, such that, when the user releases the shaft of the joystick, the shaft returns to the center zero position. Other known types of joysticks, such as trackballs, can only sense relative motion of the trackballs with respect to a previous position of the trackballs and do not employ a restoring force.
Additionally, known joysticks are typically substantially fixed to the devices in which they are used. Further, known joysticks typically comprise a plurality of mechanical components, such as actuator devices, springs, and washers. As is known, mechanical components are subject to mechanical wear (e.g., due to mechanical forces) and typically need to be replaced long before the electrical components (e.g., sensors) in which the mechanical components are used with.